Tentaciones
by albe20
Summary: Boruto solo deseaba llevar una vida tranquila pero desde el momento que se entero que su amiga de la infancia se enamoro de su padre,supo que su vida no seria la misma llevandolo a caer en situaciones que donde descubriria su lado pervertido.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a su respectivo creador.

Capitulo 1 - El nuevo Hokague

Habían pasado dos años desde el ataque a la aldea de parte de Kawaki donde muchos civiles habían muerto además de Shinobis entre ellos Sasuke Uchiha el cual sacrificó su vida para salvar a amigo Naruto de una muerte segura además que Sakura Uchiha también dio su vida al salvar a todos los aldeanos con su poder de curación.

Aunque el séptimo se salvó de la muerte había perdido la pierna derecha, ya estando en el suelo solo esperaba un milagro y fue en ese momento que su hijo Boruto que llegó justo a tiempo para vencer a Kawaki y salvar a la aldea además del mundo entero.

Las proezas del rubio hicieron eco por todo el mundo donde no había nación o aldea que no conociera su nombre o sus hazañas. Su vida había dado un giro pasando de ser el hijo del hokague a ser reconocido como Boruto Uzumaki el salvador del mundo.

Boruto solo sonrió finalmente al lograr cumplir una de sus metas en la vida ser reconocido por sus propios méritos. Ahora quería cumplir su promesa con su amiga de la infancia la cual no solo le tomo cariño si no que comenzó a enamorarse de ella al pasar los años. Él sabía que era la elegida lo sabía en el fondo de su corazón.

Miró fijamente a la aldea desde lo alto del monte hokague donde contemplaba la reconstrucción de la urbe que aún procedía pero se notaba que todo estaba marchando sin contratiempos.

después de observar la escena ante el decidió descender para caminar y llegar lo más pronto posible a la torre hokague, durante su trayecto encontraba a mujeres locas obsesionadas con él las cuales al verlo llegaban a abrazarlo y pedirle citas.

Con cortesía se disculpa con las chicas alegando que por el momento no tenía tiempo para salir lo cual dejaba a las chicas decepcionadas y se marchaban. Entonces en un momento de descuido una chica le tocó la espalda y lo llamo por su nombre.

—Boruto-kun —hablo una chica de cabello largo de color morado la cual tocaba la espalda del rubio.

— ¿Eres tú Sumire?

—si Boruto-kun, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

Boruto estába exhortó al ver a su antigua amiga de la academia frente a él, los años no pasaron en vano, Sumire se había convertido en una mujer hermosa la cual podía verse reflejado en su bella figura y sus grandes pechos además de un rostro casi angelical.

—lo mismo digo ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos no puedo creer que has cambiado bastante además que tu cabello ha crecido mucho. —exclamo el rubio sorprendido por el cambio de su amiga. —Solo miraré te has convertido en una hermosa mujer y por tu chaleco te has vuelto jounin.

—gracias Boruto-kun viniendo de ti es un halago. —respondió Sumire sonrojada por el comentario de su amigo. —tú también se nota que has vuelto muy fuerte y no solo eso eras más guapo de lo que recuerdo.

—gracias vendiendo de alguien tan honesta me hace sentir contento, pero sabes me gustaría charlar contigo en otro momento ahorita quiero ver a mi padre para decirle que ya regrese.

—si claro no hay problema es más te gustaría que tomáramos un café mañana para recordar los viejos tiempos. —hablo Sumiré con timidez. —si no tienes tiempo mañana no hay ningun problema.

—sabes me encantaría tomar ese café mañana además que no puedo rechazar una petición tuya. —respondió Boruto con una sonrisa para luego retirarse dejando a su amiga roja por su respuesta. —bueno Sumire me tengo que ir fue agradable este encuentro mañana nos veremos otra vez.

—si Boruto-kun para mí también fue agradable este momento. —respondió la chica de cabello llevando su corazón al pecho para luego retirarse con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Luego de hablar con Sumire su caminata duro solo algunos minutos más hasta que vio que había llegado a su destino. Procedió a entrar en la torre para seguir caminando hasta que de pronto ya estaba al frente de la oficina de su padre y solo procedió a entrar.

—viejo regrese de la misión. —exclamo el rubio dirigiendo su mirada a su padre el cual estaba sentado en su silla con el papeleo habitual donde observaba que su padre estaba realmente inmerso en aquel bullicio ya que no presto atención en él. luego de verlo observo de reojo que parado junto a él había una chica joven de cabello negro que usaba un vestido corto del mismo color que su cabello el cual mostraba a la vista sus bien formadas piernas además que su escote enseñaba su busto de copa c aquella chica era nada más ni menos que Sarada Uchiha.

—Sarada no pensé encontrarte aquí en la oficina con el viejo. —hablo nuevamente el rubio tratando de captar la atención de su amiga.

—es bueno verte de nuevo hijo disculpa por no harte caso la primera vez que llamaste y por lo de Sarada ella es mi asistente, recuerda que ya no estoy tan joven como antes además que ya no tengo mi pierna derecha. —respondió Naruto aun sentado en su silla dándole una sonrisa.

—hola Boruto y tal como dice el séptimo vi que necesitaba ayuda en la oficina por lo que me ofrecí a ser su asistente. —hablo Sarada en un tono nervioso lo cual también podía verse un ligero sonrojo. —es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien que arriesgo todo por la aldea.

El tono nervioso de la chica así como su sonrojo. No pasó inadvertido por Boruto que por una extraña razón le daba mala espina que Sarada trabajara con su padre, después de todo aquella chica de carácter fuerte nunca se había puesto nerviosa ante ninguna situación.

Mientras su mente trababa de descifrar el porqué de que aquel tono también quería averiguar la razón de su vestimenta provocativa de su amiga sin duda era algo inusual en una Kunoichi vestir algo así a menos que tratará de seducir a un objetivo para luego matarlo y dudaba que estuviera de misión sobre todo por qué ahora era asistente del hokague.

¿Acaso Sarada estaba en una relación? ,Esa pregunta rondo por su mente por unos instantes y sin duda quería llegar al fondo de esto ya que le dolería bastante saber que ella ya no estaba a su alcance ya que tenía sentimientos por su amiga.

—Boruto me imagino que tienes el reporte de la misión. —hablo su padre sacando del trance a su hijo. —por cierto te noto muy serio sucedió algo en la misión.

—asuntos sin importancia papa descuida por eso y aquí está el informe.

—Sarada por favor revísalo y archivarlo de favor.

—claro que si séptimo-sama. —exclamo la chica para luego coger el informe y con rapidez lo reviso y procedió a guardarlo en una de las gavetas de la oficina.

—bueno si es todo por hoy padre quisiera retirarme pero antes quisiera ver si me puedes permitir hablar con tu asistente por unos minutos.

—mejor aún hijo porque no salen a pasear toda la tarde de seguro tienen muchas cosas de que hablar con Sarada. —hablo Naruto dando una sonrisa de complicidad. —de seguro Sarada-chan se relajara un poco ya que ha estado estas últimas semanas atareada en la oficina sin parar y necesita relajarse un poco. —además es bueno para ella que tome tiempo de calidad contigo.

— ¡claro que no puedo séptimo-sama sabe que hay mucho trabajo pendiente aún por hacer! —respondió la azabache alterada.

—descuida Sarada-chan antes de tu ayuda podía perfectamente terminar todo este papeleo por mí mismo, solo debo invocar algunos clones para que hagan el trabajo más rápido. 

—pero está totalmente seguro de darme la tarde es que aún falta archivar varios reportes además de hay asuntos aún la mesa sin resolver que requieren una revisión minuciosa.  
—descuida yo me encargo de todo no creo que me muera por un día que no estés.

—si usted lo dice pero sabe que si me necesita puede mandar a buscarme y yo enseguida vendré en su auxilio.

—no te preocupes no sucederá nada en tu ausencia además que no quiero arruinarles la tarde.

Boruto notaba como su amiga actuaba raro con su padre donde observo que Sarada buscaba cualquier excusa para no ir con el. Las interrogantes de su comportamiento era una incógnita para él aunque vagamente paso por su mente la idea que su amiga le gustará su padre.

Aunque luego pensó que era algo absurdo ya que Sarada sabía perfectamente que su padre era casado además que no sería tan tonta para meterse con un hombre mayor y casado.

Debía ser un estúpido al pensar esta clase de posibilidad y más sabiendo que su amiga era la moral en persona, la cual jamás rompería ningún lineamiento por qué lo descarto la idea y dejó de tomarle importancia a ese asunto.

—Sarada si te preocupa el papeleo de mi padre podrías quedarte toda la tarde no tengo ningún inconveniente aunque me gustaría hablar algunos minutos contigo si no es molestia.

—séptimo-sama está de acuerdo que me quede con usted a terminar el trabajo.

—bueno si Boruto está de acuerdo con tu decisión entonces no tengo nada que decir al respecto por lo que puedes quedarte Sarada-chan solo que no quiero que termines tan noche. —hablo el hokague en signo resignación. —está claro.

—si séptimo-sama solo hablare con Boruto y volveré a terminar mi trabajo.

Boruto salió primero de la oficina y luego Sarada salió cerrando la puerta de la oficina atrás de ella.

—amor juvenil. —hablo para sus adentros Naruto al ver a su hijo salir con Sarada. —supongo hijo que por fin le dirás tus sentimientos solo espero que todo salga bien.

Mientras tanto Boruto acompañado con Sarada salieron de la oficina para subir a la terraza de la torre para tener algo de privacidad, durante su caminata el rubio sentía como su corazón latía con rapidez además que se notaba una tensión en el ambiente ya para el sería el día que confesaría sus sentimientos a su amiga.

—bien Boruto de, ¿que querías hablar conmigo? —pregunto la azabache con las manos cruzadas.

—siempre yendo al grano verdad Sarada, creo que nunca cambiaras ese aspecto tuyo. —respondió Boruto fingiendo enojo. —supongo que algunas cosas siempre serán iguales en fin la razón por la que traje a este lugar era para saber que había sido de tu vida.

—disculpa si resulte ofensiva con mi comentario es que esta semana he tenido mucho trabajo en la oficina y me estrese un poco no era mi intención molestarte. —ahora hablo la azabache con algo de arrepentimiento. —sobre tu pregunta pues las cosas han ido mejorando la verdad si no fuera por mis amigos hubiera caído en depresión por la muerte de mis padres lo cual siendo sincera aun me duele, pero realmente el que me ayudo a levantarme fue tu padre él me brindó su apoyo en mi momento de mayor debilidad por eso decidí apoyarlo en su trabajo como manera de agradecimiento.

—ya veo el viejo siempre ha sido muy solidario con sus semejantes, así que bueno que te apoyará el.

—si lo sé pero basta de hablar de mí que ha sido de tu después que te fuiste por siete meses no hemos sabido nada de ti de seguro te volviste más fuerte además que posiblemente encontraste alguien interesante en tu vida. —eso tono lo dijo Sarada con una sonrisa pícara. —después de todo no eres alguien tan feo ni desagradable para estar solo.

—bueno si me he vuelto más fuerte de eso no lo dudes ya que Sasuke-sensei siempre dijo que nunca deje de entrenar por nada del mundo. Lo de persona interesante pues no me topado con algunas fans locas pero solo hasta ahí ninguna capto mi interés además que no necesitaba salir de la aldea por que la chica de mis sueños ya que está en la aldea.

—en serio eso no lo imaginaba y acaso la conozco acaso. —pregunto sorprendida la uchiha con aquella afirmación.

—claro que si después de toda es mi amiga más antigua y sobre todo es la única que dice que será hokague gritándolo a los siete vientos desde que recuerdo.

—Boruto no me digas que esa chica soy yo. —hablo Sarada algo sorprendida por la declaración de su amigo.

—exacto a quien más crees que me referiría. Después de todo tu eres la chica de mis sueños la que me brindo la fuerza para vencer a obstáculos como Kawaki el cual sin tu apoyo yo creo que hubiera muerto en ese momento.

Sé que es repentino para ti escuchar esto pero es algo que ya no puedo soportar en mi corazón un minuto más, no sabes cuánto tiempo trate de decirte esto con miedo de romper nuestra amistad.

Sarada Uchiha tu eres mi futuro y no me importa que seas la persona más fría e indiferente del mundo porque para mí eres la mujer perfecta.

Sarada se quedó sorprendida por aquella declaración de amor de su amigo del todo el tiempo que paso con el jamás imagino que tuviera sentimientos por ella aunque por desgracia para él se llevaría una amarga decepción.

—Boruto estoy alagada nunca imagine que tuvieras esos sentimientos por mi aunque eres una gran persona me temo que no puedo corresponderte ya que mi corazón le pertenece a otro hombre.

Esas palabras acompañadas de una mirada de pena de Sarada fueron un golpe directo para el rubio el cual se desmoronaba por dentro nunca hubiera imaginado ser rechazado de esa manera. Estaba tan seguro que su amiga lo aceptaría después de todo sentía que ella estaba enamorada de el pero al final decidió aceptar que estaba en un error.

—entiendo Sarada me alegro por ti después de todo cualquier hombre será feliz al tenerte a su lado. —hablo Boruto de una manera tranquila tratando de mantener la calma y no caer en llanto. —ese hombre es muy afortunado espero que algún día me lo presentes para conocerlo.

—si yo también espero poder presentártelo Boruto. —respondió Sarada agachando la mirada. —solo perdóname por desilusionarte y no corresponder tus sentimientos.

—no tienes nada que perdonar después de todo si eres feliz yo también lo seré. —exclamo el rubio dándole una sonrisa a la Uchiha la cual la desconcertó. — además yo fui que pensó que tendría una oportunidad contigo en fin no importa el viejo lo rechazo tu madre en su juventud y míralo al final encontró a su media naranja supongo que al final será lo mismo conmigo.

—Boruto. —susurro Sarada mientras observaba a su amigo marcharse lentamente de ella.

—en fin te dejo sola con tu trabajo, aunque sabes deberías aceptar la oferta del viejo y tomar la tarde para ver a ese hombre creo que sería bueno para ambos convivir este día por que recuerda que la vida es corta. — hablo nuevamente el rubio mientras saltaba de la terraza hacia las calles de Konoha hasta desaparecer de la vista de la azabache.

Sarada se quedó pensativa al escuchar lo último que le dijo el rubio de pasar esta tarde con el hombre que amaba por lo que soltó un suspiro y con una mirada de determinación se dirigió a la oficina del hokague la cual abrió y observo a Naruto navegando en la computadora.

—Sarada-chan estas de vuelta creí que tomarías toda la tarde con Boruto. —hablo Naruto viendo a la chica frente a él. — supongo que mi hijo no quiso apartarte de tu trabajo.

—Septimo-sama regrese aquí la oficina no por el trabajo si no por una razón más fuerte que eso. —hablo Sarada con determinación en su voz.

— ¿una razón más fuerte que el trabajo? —se preguntó Naruto extrañado. — ¿Cuál es esa razón?

Sarada sin responder una sola palabra fue a la puerta de la oficina para ponerle seguro y con sus manos fue deslizando el cierre de su vestido para después dejarlo caer ante sus pies y posar su vista ante la cara de sorpresa de Naruto el cual estaba en shock y no pudo reaccionar por la conmoción solo observaba como Sarada en ropa interior se abalanzo contra el tirándolo de su silla.

Lejos de ahí un Boruto algo desanimado salía de una tienda con una botella de sake en la mano para luego usar su jogan para abrir un desgarro dimensional y desaparecer en el acto.

El desgarro volvió abrirse dejándolo en su departamento aunque el tuviera esa habilidad de abrir y cerrar puertas dimensionales a su antojo. Lo cierto es que no la usaba mucho esa habilidad con frecuencia ya que le gustaba saludar a la gente y ver el paisaje mientras caminaba además por qué no de perder el tiempo vagando, aunque en este momento lo que menos quería es que alguien lo viera en este estado depresivo por lo que uso el poder de su ojo.

Viendo un poco su departamento se dirigió a un sillón de su sala y procedió abrir la botella para luego tomar un sorbo y meditar un poco lo sucedido con su amiga, por un lado no se arrepentía de decir sus sentimientos ante ella después de todo algún día tenía que decírselo, luego Boruto le dio otro sorbo y otro hasta que finalmente perdió la conciencia quedando profundamente dormido.

Las horas pasaron como si nada y un Boruto había despertado lo primero que hiso fue checar el reloj de su celular para ver qué horas eran, pero para su sorpresa solo eran las doce de la noche revisando su celular pudo notar un mensaje nuevo el cual había mandado su padre hace escasamente diez minutos.

"necesito que vengas temprano tenemos que hablar con urgencia"

El solo bufo al leerlo y le respondió con un "Ok", luego decidió irse a su cama para descansar un rato más, pero en ese momento fue que escucho el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta de su departamento.

Boruto no estaba de humor para abrirle la puerta a nadie pero luego cambio de parecer al escuchar una voz familiar para él detrás de la puerta.

—Boruto por favor abre la puerta. —exclamaba la mujer sollozando. —soy Sarada.

El rubio no lo pensó dos veces al ver que se trataba de su amiga y abrió la puerta para encontrase con una Sarada llorando sin control.

—que paso Sarada, ¿alguien te hizo daño? —pregunto el rubio molesto para después dejar entrar a su departamento a la Uchiha. —pero antes que me respondas pasa no quiero que te resfríes.

Sarada solo asintió con la cabeza para después entrar al apartamento de su amigo donde este la fue guiando hasta llevarla a su cama y él se sentó a su lado tratando de consolar a su amiga con sus manos limpiado sus lágrimas.

—ahora si Sarada cuéntame, ¿porque estas llorando? —pregunto Boruto de una manera tranquila.

Sarada no respondía solo agachaba la mirada ignorando la pregunta del rubio mientras que este la observaba. No quería presionarla para que le hablara por lo que espero su respuesta unos minutos más hasta que se dio cuenta que no iba responderle.

—Sarada si no deseas hablar está bien no te obligare así que solo me iré a dormir al sillón y tu quédate en mi cama ya mañana cuando estés mejor hablamos de acuerdo.

Cuando el rubio se levantó de la cama sintió como Sarada agarraba su mano para de nuevo volver a sentarlo en la cama, este solo sintió como su amiga lo abrazo poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de este.

—Boruto por favor quédate conmigo esta noche. —exclamo Sarada aun aferrada al torso de Boruto.

—Sarada si quieres que me duerma contigo está bien solo déjame traer algunas cobijas para dormir en el suelo. —dijo el rubio queriendo soltarse de la azabache pero este vio que esta no quería soltarse.

—no seas tonto tú sabes que no me refiero a eso. —respondió Sarada un poco molesta.

—Sarada esto no está bien estabas llorando hace poco y…

No lo dejo terminar de hablar la azabache cuando se abalanzo hacia el rubio para besarlo, Boruto quiso detener a su amiga pero no podía hacerlo ya que su cuerpo comenzó a corresponderle el beso. La boca de ambos comenzaron a moverse de manera armónica dejando llevar slo fue en el momento que se les termino el aire que dejaron de besarse.

—Sarada para por favor no cometas una locura al cual puedas arrepentirte. —hablo el rubio algo agitado. —esto no está bien no debemos hacerlo.

— ¡por favor tú también no me rechaces! — respondió la chica sollozando mientras traba de besar nuevamente a su amigo.

Boruto se quedó sorprendido por la declaración de su amiga no esperaba esa respuesta aun así no quería aprovecharse de ella ya que ella solo hacia esto por despecho además que sabía de antemano que seguía con esto sucumbiría a la tentación. Pero al final su amiga con su fuerza sobrehumana le gano y volvió a besarlo.

Nuevamente rubio se quedó inmóvil ante la situación y se dejó llevar, no supo en que momento pasaron de inocentes a besos hasta quedar completamente desnudos sosteniendo relaciones sexuales de una manera tan pasional.

En aquella habitación se podía oír los gemidos de la azabache mientras que de parte de Boruto este estaba disfrutando del cuerpo de su amiga oír sus gemidos solo lo encendía más y apresuraba sus movimientos para que también ella lo disfrutara.

Ambos cuerpos se unieron como uno mismo en aquella habitación siguiendo su danza sensual, en un momento de lucidez el rubio observaba el rostro de su amiga y se dio cuenta de un detalle tenía los ojos cerrados como si esta no quisiera verle.

El sabia en el fondo que ella solo tenía sexo con él por despecho y por qué sentía dolida seguramente estaba imaginando que estaba con aquel hombre que la rechazo, Boruto lo sabía y aun así seguía disfrutando de aquel cuerpo sabía que estaba mal pero sería mentirse a si mismo si nunca imagino esto con la Uchiha. Desde hace tiempo siempre quiso esto ya ahora que al fin que su fantasía se estaba cumpliendo no iba a detenerse por nada, por una vez en la vida quería creer que Sarada Uchiha le pertenecía aunque solo fuera por esta noche.

Paso el tiempo hasta que al final los dos quedaron cansados y durmieron en la misma cama. Solo pasaron algunas horas hasta que el Uzumaki despertó este solo volteo a ver a su cama solo para ver a su amiga tranquilamente dormida el solo sonrió y decidió dejarla donde estaba para ir a ver su padre.

Con rapidez y sigilo se había cambiado. Procedió activar su Jogan para llegar lo más pronto posible con su padre volteo por última vez a ver Sarada para después cruzar su portal.

—ya llegue viejo, ¿porque era la urgencia? —pregunto el rubio mientras observaba la expresión de su padre la cual mostraba disgusto.

—siéntate Boruto lo voy a decirte será duro de decir.

El rubio menor no dijo nada solo asintió la orden de su padre, esperando que le dijera la información.

—no sé cómo decirte esto pero ayer Sarada Uchiha cometió un crimen contra el Hokague. —hablo Naruto en un tono serio y sin perder la cara de disgusto.

—espera viejo estás hablando de Sarada ella jamás rompería ninguna regla sabes cómo es tú la conoces desde que nació. —respondió el rubio sin creer lo que decía su padre.

—sé que para ti es difícil pero es cierto ella rompió una regla a sabiendas que soy un hombre casado ella intento obligarme a sostener relaciones sexuales con ella alegando que me amaba.

Como un balde de agua fría la noticia le cayó de lleno a Boruto estaba en shock, él no podía creer que su amiga de la infancia estuviera enamorada de su padre y lo que es peor que intentara obligarlo a tener sexo con ella. Por fortuna sabía que ese intento fracaso ay que si no hubiera ido a su departamento a tener sexo con él.

—Boruto sabes que ese tipo de crímenes son serios de mi parte ya tome acciones en el asunto. para empezar ella será desterrada de la aldea además que su sharingan será sellado. No me arriesgare con ella sé que una mujer despechada es peligrosa..

—oye viejo no crees que estas exagerando ella arriesgo su vida por la aldea además te recuerdo que sus padres dieron su vida por la aldea, vamos sé que fue un error nada mas no hay manera de arreglar la cosas.

—me temo que no es así de simple, si este incidente se hiciera del dominio publico mi imagen la cual trabaje por años para que la gente me admirara se iría por el desagüe solo con esto y me niego a machar mi nombre de hokague por ella. —respondió Naruto bastante exaltado. —me niego a ser otra vez el marginado de la aldea, lo siento hijo así son las cosas la Uchiha será desterrada y créeme fue lo más piadoso ya en otras circunstancias la encerraría por veinte años además de sellar su sharingan pero por respeto a sus padres fui benevolente.

—por favor si te prometiera que yo me haría responsable de ella, es más hare lo que quieras si la perdonas. —respondió Boruto para luego arrodillarse ante su padre tratando de pedir el perdón por su amiga. —por favor padre no la castigues.

Naruto observaba como su hijo se humillaba ante el por salvar a Sarada, no puedo evitar recordar cuando el hizo lo mismo por Sasuke.

—levántate hijo si tanto te importa ella te diré algo no la castigare si aceptas esta encomienda.

—lo que sea lo aceptare. —respondió Boruto alegre ante el cambio de su padre.

—bien a partir de mañana tú serás el hokague. —exclamo Naruto en tono autoritario.

—pero eso no es mi sueño yo quería ser el apoyo del hokague y que Sarada sería la hokague.

—jajajaja —rio Naruto al escuchar la respuesta de su hijo. —acaso tu creías que ella sería la hokague en el futuro después de esto ni hablar, así que por favor compórtate quieres Boruto además no fuiste tú el que aceptaría cualquier encomienda por perdonarla a ella. —que acaso solo fueron mentiras tus palabras.

—no padre, acepto ser el siguiente hokague si ese es tu condicion. —respondió el rubio menor en un tono sin emociones bajando la cabeza se dio media vuelta para abrir otro portal y regresar a su departamento.

—hijo solo una cosa más mañana me ire con tu madre y tu hermana aun retiro en suna por tiempo indefinido asi por favor cuida de la aldea.

—si padre les deseo buen viaje. —dijo rubio antes de desaparecer en el portal sin deseos de hablar con su progenitor.

De regreso su apartamento el rubio solo respiro hondo hoy había sido un día terrible para él. No solo se había enterado que su amiga estaba enamorada de su padre además de acosarlo sexualmente, si también que había ser aceptado ser hokague el solo pensar toda la carga que le esperaba solo lo irritaba más. Por lo que decidió dejar de pensar en eso y pensar como confrontaría a Sarada la cual seguía plácidamente dormida en su cama sin duda las cosas jamás volverían hacer iguales y sus problemas apenas empezaban.

 _Después de estar en un rato en el fandom de pokemon decidí venir a este para escribir un fanfic espero sea de su agrado y como aclaración este será el primero después de mucho tiempo de inactividad asi una disculpa si encuentran fallas el fic tendrá como eje el narusara y el borusara además de dosis de lemon que será por opinión de los lectores poner o no poner._


	2. rivalidad

Capítulo 2 rivalidad

Boruto estaba sentado comiendo un poco de pollo asado tratando de hacer tiempo para que Sarada despertara y hablaran. Mientras comía no dejaba de pensar ahora que haría a apartir de ahora que ya era hokague?

Muchas de las cosas que tenía planeado para el futuro se habían esfumado aunque razonando un poco parte de esas cosas involucraban a la Uchiha.

Al pensar en la Uchiha no pudo evitar recordar lo que pasó ayer donde ella y el estaban teniendo sexo sin control. Quien pensaría que Sarada una chica estricta y recta se volviera una loca en la cama tan solo recordar como gritaba "más duro maldita sea destrozarme"

Lo excitaba y la respuesta en su cuerpo no hizo esperarse dejándolo con una erección que sobresalía de su pantalón.

—!maldita sea por qué pensé en ella justo ahora! —se reclamaba viendo que su miembro deseaba salir de su lugar.

Boruto siendo invadido por el deseo de sentó en uno de sus sillones para después bajarse el pantalón y poder autocomplacerse, solo cerró los ojos para recordar lo vivido anoche mientras usaba su mano derecha para estimular su falo.

La estimulación de su miembro le daba bastante placer era cierto que no era la primera vez que se masturbaba, pero recordar como tuvo sexo anoche con Sarada lo excitaba más. Las imágenes de ese momento llegaban en su mente inclusive retumbaba los gemidos de la ojinegra.

—Sarada. —exclamaba Boruto el nombre de la chica con los ojos cerrados mientras seguía estimulando su falo con su mano.

Solo duro algunos minutos más hasta que sintió que llegó a su límite y sintió como su esencia manchaba su mano. Avergonzando fue corriendo al baño para limpiarse tuvo suerte de que Sarada aún siguiera dormida si no sería algo incómodo verlo correr con el pantalón abajo mientras su mano estaba manchada de su esencia.

Con alta habilidad se limpió de todo rastro de la escena del crimen, en su mente no dejaba de pensar la suerte que tuvo no ser descubierto. la verdad no quería hacer esto mientras sarada estaba dormida pero su maldita lujuria invadió su cuerpo en ese momento y lo obligó hacer este acto.

Son que se diera cuenta la azabache se había despertado y pronto noto que no estaba en su propia cama. Al querer levantarse de la cama sufrió una pequeña jaqueca una consecuencia de tomar alcohol sin control.

Tocándose la cabeza se maldecía de haber requerido a la bebida para olvidar por un momento que su vida se había ido al demonio ayer. Tan solo recordar como estúpidamente intento seducir al hokague como si fuera una cualquiera para luego ser lanzada al suelo de manera estrepitosa.

Para luego ser visita de una manera despectiva por el hombre que tomo como su camino a seguir además de que estúpidamente se enamoró sin siquiera pensarlo. Estúpida se repetía para sí misma mientras recogía su ropa para ponérsela lo más rápido posible de por sí beber sin control era una gran estupidez pero acostarse con su amigo de la infancia el cual previamente rechazo era algo que lo sobrepasaba la estupidez, solo rezaba que Boruto no estuviera en su departamento era de lo último que deseaba que lo viera no tenía la cara para confrontarlo.

Ya vestida salió del cuarto con agilidad pero para su desgracia se topó de frente con la persona que menos quería ver.

— ¡Boruto! —grito Sarada al ver su amigo en el departamento.

—tenemos que hablar Sarada por favor acompáñame. —hablo el rubio en un tono serio mientas su amiga se quedaba sin palabras y empezaba a seguirlo.

—Boruto sé que estarás confundido por lo ayer pero déjame decirte que tiene una explicación.

—no es necesario que me expliques Sarada lo sé todo.

—lo sabes. —dijo la azabache con miedo. —no quería que te enterarás de boca de todos yo personalmente te lo querida decir sin herirte, para mí se me cae la cara de vergüenza por lo que pasó ayer jamás me perdonare además sé que tendrás razones para odiarme.

—no te diré que no me enoje cuando me enteré lo que sucedía con el viejo, pero sabes algo que aprendido en mi vida que siempre cometemos errores. Además que sería muy hipócrita de mi parte no perdonarte cuando gente cercana a mi alguna vez quiso matarme y ahora somos buenos amigos por qué les di una segunda oportunidad. —hablaba el rubio rascándose un poco la cara. —lo de ayer te entiendo estabas dolida y quisiste olvidar tu dolor con alcohol. A lo que contribuyó que perdieras tu conciencia y bueno te acostaras conmigo ayer aunque también tengo la culpa por no detenerte supongo que mis instintos me traicionaron.

—también sabrás que tu padre me destituyo de mi banda ninja además de mi trabajo como asistente. —hablo Sarada sin emoción y soltando algunas lágrimas. —ahora que será de mi supongo que el séptimo tendrá guardado un castigo peor para mí.

—no te preocupes el viejo no te va a castigar más. Hoy fui hablar con él y cuando me dijo lo que pasó contigo yo dialogue con él para llegar a un acuerdo.

— ¿qué acuerdo? —pregunto la azabache bastante intrigada.

—que yo decidiría tu castigo si yo aceptaba ser el próximo hokague.

—tu que! —grito la Uchiha sorprendida. —no me digas que respondiste que si

—desde luego que dije que sí, a pesar que nunca me causo gracia ser hokague y no te mentiré sigue sin gustarme aun esa idea. Yo lo hice por qué sabes que por un amigo en apuros aceptaría sin dudarlo ese cargo por más que lo deteste. No había otra opción para evitar tu castigo tú sabes cómo es el viejo.

—Boruto —susurro Sarada viendo como su amigo aceptaba un cargo que odiaba con todo el alma solo por salvarla a ella del castigo del séptimo. Siendo la asistente del hokague sabía de antemano los castigos que se podían aplicar por romper las leyes y el acoso sexual así como el intento de violación eran duramente castigados con solo recordar como relataba en los libros de historia que en los tiempos del segundo eran castigados con la humillación pública así como la muerte.

En verdad daba gracias a su amigo por evitar ese destino ahora se sentía en deuda con él.

—Sarada,¿quieres desayunar? —preguntaba el rubio tratando de desviar el tema. —seguramente debes tener hambre.

—si gracias siendo honesta si tengo un poco de hambre. —respondió la azabache débilmente.

Boruto guío a la chica al comedor y mientras ella se sentaba el rubio fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar algo de carne para su invitada.

Algunos minutos ya estaba todo listo y Boruto le sirvió la comida a la Uchiha la cual agradeció y empezó a engullir en seguida. El rubio se sentó frente a ella y se quedaba observando a su amiga por un lado se sentía tranquilo al verla relajada.

—Por cierto Sarada hablando de tu castigo e estado pensando un poco pero quisiera que volvieras a tu cargo de ayudante para apoyarme sabes que no sé nada de ser hokague y el viejo ya se largó.

—pero Boruto tu padre me quito el puesto además que ya no soy una Shinobi.

—eso fue una orden del séptimo pero soy el octavo recuerdas así que con el poder que tengo te restituyó como Shinobi además que te devuelvo el puesto como mi asistente.

—Boruto puede que tengas razón son respecto a la jerarquía pero puede que te metas en un problema con tu padre por desobedecer sus órdenes.

—el viejo fue claro cuando dijo que yo decidiera tu castigo. Así que ese es mi "castigo" para ti y que no se hable más o dime a acaso no quieres ayudarme con esta carga.

—desde luego que quiero ayudarte en parte es mi responsabilidad meterte en todo esto. —hablo Sarada con algo de arrepentimiento en su voz. —ojala las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera.

—no podemos cambiar el pasado pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos salir adelante con nuestras vidas. Así que olvidemos lo que pasó ayer y empecemos como si nada hubiera pasado y cuando digo todo también me refiero a ese desliz.

—de acuerdo seguiré tu consejo y Boruto gracias por todo siempre has estado para ayudarme cuando tengo dudas.

—no es nada toda persona merece una segunda oportunidad además yo también te agradezco por apoyarme y soportarme cuando era un niño malcriado.

—Boruto —susurro la azabache para luego abrazar a su amigo. Este no opuso resistencia y se dejó abrazar por su amiga el solo quería hacerla sentir mejor y dejarse llevar por el momento.

Toc, toc

Sonó la puerta del departamento interrumpiendo el agradable momento. Boruto se separó de su Amaia y fue inmediatamente abrir para bien de quién se tratara y para su sorpresa la que tocaba la puerta era nada ni menos que su amiga Sumire.

—buenos días Boruto-kun. —exclamo la chica de cabello morado para luego rodear con sus brazos al Uzumaki. —o debería decirle octavo-sama.

—Sumire, como sabías que este era mi departamento? —eso fue lo primero que se preguntó al ver a la chica de cabello morado.

Sumire se separó de los brazos del rubio para poner una cara de vergüenza la típica cara que solía hacer cuando estaban en la academia.

—lo siento me deje llevar por la emoción del momento y sobre tu anterior pregunta pues sabes que soy un ninja del ambu es mi trabajo conseguir información clasificada. —hablo apenada la chica de cabello morado. —espero que no se molestará por mi atrevimiento lord hokague.

—para por favor Sumire sabes que no me gusta esa clase de títulos llámame por mi nombre me siento viejo con eso de octavo o lord hokague.

—lo siento Boruto-kun es que siento que no es lo apropiado para alguien de tu categoría. —hablo de nuevo Sumire para luego entrar al departamento del rubio. —un favor Boruto-kun puedes cerrar la puerta de tu departamento si no pondré darte tu regalo.

—no es necesario que me despido un regalo.

—insisto bebé créeme este regalo te gustará. —Sumire hablo con un tono seductor cambiando su comportamiento para luego quitarse el vestido que llevaba puesto para dejarse ver en ropa interior ante el Uzumaki que se quedó en shock al contemplar a su amiga de esa forma. —ahora bien lord hokague espero que mi cuerpo le guste como regalo.

—no sé por qué no me sorprende verte siendo una ofrecida. —hablo Sarada que se incorporó al cuarto donde estaba el rubio y la chica de cabello morado. —aunque viniendo de alguien como tú todo es posible o no es cierto delegada.

—Maldita Uchiha que haces aquí no deberías estar en prisión cumpliendo tu sentencia. —reclamo Sumire enojada por la intromisión de la azabache y con destreza se puso nuevamente su ropa. —eso no importa yo misma me encargaré de enviarte a tu celda para que te pudras alli.

—dudo que puedas conmigo maldita huérfana doble cara. —exclamo enojada la Uchiha. —aun con tu mascota de peluche no eres rival para mi Sharingan.

—basta las dos, no es necesario hacer eso Sarada no irá a prisión yo mismo decidí su castigo y será devuelta a su puesto como mi asistente personal. —hablo Boruto interponiéndose entre las chicas que estaban a punto de pelear entre ellas. —primero Sumire debes entender algo no me importa que paso entre ustedes ya que yo recuerde ambas eran buenas amigas así les digo ambas que no quiero hostilidades entre ustedes está claro.

—Como usted ordene Octavo-sama —respondieron al unísono ambas chicas.

—como sea. —hablo Boruto frustrado al ver como amaba chicas acataban la orden y se miraban con desprecio si algo tenía en claro el rubio es que ahorita estaba en un pelea de mujeres la cual lo involucraba a él.

Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue leer un mensaje de su amigo shikadai alegando su presencia en la oficina del hokague sobre un asunto que era de suma importancia para él.

La cual lo involucraba sobre su matrimonio arreglado con una chica desconocida lancual jamás en su vida había visto y ahora venía a dar más problemas en su vida.

Era oficial su vida paso de ser tranquila a irse completamente al demonio

CONTINUARA

 _Agradezco los comentarios y no dejen de leer esta historia porque ya se acerca lo bueno sobre usted señor emilion pues agradezco que siga esta historia a pesar que sabe que puede que termine como usted desea pero si leyó mis demás historias esta no lo decepcionara._


End file.
